MOSTARDA - Aggiungi un posto a tavola
'MOSTARDA - Aggiungi un posto a tavola 'è un video di Yotobi, decima puntata della sua serie Mostarda, caricata a due mesi di di stanza dalla precedente, dal titolo Cari Italiani. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-7bvJf1ZiA&t=5s La prima puntata di Mostarda del 2015, preceduta dal video di argomento videoludico È il pensiero che conta, si presenta per la prima volta con un inedito sfondo rosso, in luogo del solito sfondo bianco di molte puntate precedenti. In questa nuova "location" Yotobi esordisce annunciando che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, tratterà un argomento di tendenza in quel periodo: l'Expo 2015 di Milano. Per la precisione, il video si focalizza sulle immagini promozionali dell'evento, che hanno avuto l'effetto di far impazzire l'intera comunità italiana di internet per via della loro scarsissima qualità. Durante il video, Yotobi analizza ironicamente tutte le immagini che più hanno fatto parlare di sé, evidenziandone i grossi limiti e le evidenti assurdità presenti in esse. Infine, l'oggetto della satira diventano le persone che in quel periodo hanno criticato le suddette immagini, commentando sarcasticamente gli effetti che questo episodio ha avuto sui social in Italia, come ad esempio il sito di generatore casuale di immagini per l'Expo 2015 o la pagina Facebook che raccoglieva i fotomontaggi migliori realizzati dagli utenti sulla falsariga degli originali, fino ad arrivare al finto trailer dell'Expo con la presenza di Jean-Claude Van Damme. A suggello del video, Yotobi declama un ipotetico slogan dell'Expo 2015: "che cazzo me ne strafotte a me, l'importante è che se magni". Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-7bvJf1ZiA&t=322s Io lo so che siamo nell'internet, e quindi cose strane accadono... Ma ultimamente stanno succedendo un sacco di cose molto, molto... particolari. E finalmente, dopo tanti anni, voglio provare l'ebbrezza di parlare di qualcosa che va di moda online! Oh sì, I have the power! Quel brivido che non ho mai provato di avere views facili! E quindi oggi si parla dell'Expo di Milano 2015! Eh lo so, poteva andare peggio, però, potevo parlare di 50 Sfumature di Grigio... Ma non ho così tanto bisogno di views. E comunque adesso che l'ho nominato posso metterlo nelle tag, così arrivano comunque. Ecpo di Milano 2015, partiamo dal principio: che è? È, o per meglio dire sarà, l'esposizione mondiale sul cibo. E cos'è successo ultimamente che ha mandato in soqquadro l'intero web? Per caso il fatto che durante la lavorazione i magistrati di Milano abbiano arrestato una marea di persone per truffa? No, alla gente quello non frega nulla. O che gli espositori in questo Expo arriveranno da 144 Paesi diversi e che nell'ultima riunione, dove c'erano tutti i rappresentanti, non si parlasse altra lingua fuorché l'italiano? E il rappresentante del Bangladesh, giustamente, ha alzato la mano dicendo "ma io non capisco nulla". Questo perché non c'era né un interprete, né una scritta tradotta, neanche una brossure di prova con una parola in inglese. Ma no, non è neanche questo l'argomento chiave. Nella pagina Facebook dell'Expo sono saltate fuori cinque immagini rappresentative delle diverse aree che ci saranno. E lasciatemelo dire: ho visto il paradiso. Queste immagini hanno fatto letteralmente esplodere il cervello a migliaia di persone. E stiamo parlando di un posto che ha nominato universalmente Magalli re del mondo e che ci ha regalato perle come 10 ore dell'avvocato degli Aristogatti che svita la penna. C'è gente del futuro che ci invidierà questo periodo storico, ne sono sicuro. Ma andando nel particolare delle immagini, qual è la cosa che ha fatto sciogliere il cuore dei visitatori della pagina? Magari il fatto che nonostante dovrebbero essere rappresentative di alcune delle zone che ci saranno all'esposizione, non si capisca un cazzo né cosa ci sia, né cosa si faccia. Magari alla gente ha dato semplicemente fastidio il soffitto di ogni singola stanza. O forse, ma qui azzardo, eh, è il fatto che siano state fatte con il culo. È stato detto che queste immagini sono state fatte da un architetto, che magari ci ha passato notti intere, e questo è il massimo che potrebbe fare come lavoro. E voi gli state distruggendo tutti i sogni! A lui magari manco gliene frega di saper lavorare con Photoshop... o Paint, in questo caso. E voi siete lì a ricordargli, come un fardello sulla schiena, che è una persona inutile, che deve morire. Adesso, non mi sembra il caso di volere morta una persona solo perché l'avranno pagata fior fior di quattrini per fare un lavoro di merda! Che poi per cosa, scusa? Per aver ritagliato male dei cartonati di persone? Solo perché quel ragazzo asiatico non è veramente seduto su quelle sedie? O il fatto che nessuna singola persona nell'immagine non abbia la benché minima ombra che la faccia sembrare realmente lì? Solo per questa cosa qua? Ma queste sono inezie! O magari che il metodo di fusione fra il ciliegio e il gazebo sia stato fatto come se si fosse leccato il pollice e avesse strofinato molto forte sull'immagine. E ognuno lo fa come gli pare, adesso non stiamo lì a sindacare su ogni cosa! E vabbè, si è dimenticato di scontornare il bianco da in mezzo alle gambe del tizio... Cioè, tu guardandolo hai capito che quella è una persona che sta camminando verso un gazebo? Basta! In questa immagine sembra che l'attenzione venga data esclusivmente alla persona in mezzo: magari un parente, cosa ne sai! Magari l'ha messo perché somigliava ad Alberto Stasi! O perché gli ricordava vagamente il cantante de Il Volo, cosa te ne frega a te? Lui ha notato la bellezza di quest'uomo talmente tanto che ha messo affianco a lui una persona che gli sta facendo una fotografia alle orecchie... con tanto di watermark! Ma se non capite il concetto delle immagini, ma non parlate! Per esempio, un sacco di registi francesi, 50, 60 anni fa, quando riprendevano i loro attori per strada e c'era gente che non erano comparse vere e proprie ma erano gente di strada normale, che stavano camminando e vedevano l'inquadratura, e guar... si giravano per guardare entro la macchina da presa, invece di oscurarli con After Effect, il regista li teneva perché faceva parte del realismo del tutto, la macchina da presa esiste e non esiste, così come il bordino della scarpa di questo qui: esiste e non esiste, fa parte del realismo del mondo! Ma che cazzo parlo a fare con voi che quello che guardate di più su YouTube è una cazzo di alpaca tutta allucinogena per 10 ore! L'arte merita rispetto! Poi, l'Expo contiene 144 Paesi diversi? E in queste immagini si evince perfettamente la multietnicità dell'Expo! Talmente tanto che l'architetto ha voluto infilare una seconda volta la persona asiatica! Basta col dire "gli stranieri devono rispettare le nostre regole", non è vero, perché noi non le rispettiamo e non le rispettano manco loro! E infatti l'autore ha voluto rappresentare questa cosa qui facendogli mettere i piedi sulle sedie, con tanto di risvoltini! E l'importanza concettuale di questa parte di immagine è talmente ampia e universale che la ragazza seduta di fronte a lui si sfoca dall'emozione! E se anche questo non dovesse bastare per farvelo capire: peperoni sul soffitto. #PEPERONISULSOFFITTO deve entrare in tutti i trend topic del mondo! Appena l'ho visto, ho chiamato un mio amico imbianchino e mi sono fatto fare due finocchi sul soffitto del bagno, per dire! Ma se voi non volete capire, rimanete dietro un computer inutilmente, a fare discussioni che poi rimangono nel nulla, rimaneteci! Perché secondo me lui avrebbe potuto tranquillamente superarsi. Dovevi far parlare dell'Expo? Ci stai riuscendo perfettamente? Ma sparale a mille queste immagini! Non fermarti alle apparenze, non fermarti agli scontorni che avresti potuto fare con il lazzo di Photoshop in automatico, ma hai voluto farle con le forbici dalla punta arrotondata. Sii creativo, supera i tuoi limiti! Poi ci sono quelle persone che si credono ironiche, che pensano di essere divertenti! Tipo quello che ha fatto il trailer dell'Expo con Jean-Claude Van Damme che gira in mezzo, o quell'altro che ha creato il generatore di immagini casuali Expo 2015, o addirittura una pagina Facebook che raccoglie tutti i fotomontaggi della gente e li mette lì! E queste tre cose tra l'altro ve le linko nelle informazioni così ci date un'occhiata! Il punto è che è inutile che te ne lamento col tuo culone sulla sedia, perché io lo so che sarete i primi, chiunque si è lamentato sarà il primo poi ad andare a vedere l'esposizione. Perché volenti o nolenti, anche voi siete sottomessi al motto dell'Expo: "che cazzo me ne strafotte a me, l'importante è che se magni"! Accoglienza Il video ha da poco superato il milione di visualizzazioni, diventando pertanto il sesto video più visto della serie finora. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate di Mostarda Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici